emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1828 (23rd December 1993)
Plot Eric throws a suitcase into the river, unaware that Luke has seen him. Joe receives an irate phone call from Lynn saying that he hasn't returned her vacuum cleaner. Jack asks for a lift to collect his tractor back from Ted. Seth shows Sampson off to Alan, Viv, Kelly and Donna. He explains the horse was Walter Eagleton's and tells how Sampson led him to his master who had been lying dead for four days. Seth isn't sure what to do with him. Angharad and Bernard despair at Jess spending all her time on the phone to Danny. Kelly, Donna and Scott try to persuade Viv to let them have Sampson. Viv tells them they can't afford it. Angharad tries to persuade Jess to forget about Danny and focus on her studies. Jack is annoyed to discover that the water company are still working on Skipdale Bridge and decides to collect the tractor later in the day in the hope of them being gone. Josh arranges to meet Kathy in private. Kathy feels guilty when Chris arrives home with food to last them into the new year. Eric asks Elizabeth how him ripping Frank off with the cheques is any different to them both ripping him off with the Roman bracelet. Elizabeth reasons that the bracelet was found on his land rather than actually belonging to him. Eric points out that the bracelet was still Frank's property in the eyes of the law and reminds her they stole that and got £16,000 - much more than the money from the cheques. Seth takes Sampson to Kim's stables and, with the help of Scott, Kelly and Donna, persuade her to take the horse in. Kathy tells Josh she can't leave Chris over Christmas and needs to wait a few days. Eric is stunned when Elizabeth tells him she wants to go back to the police and admit everything about the bracelet and cheques. He insists he won't let her. Michael walks in on them arguing and announces that he's going away with Rachel as he's fed up of them fighting. They leave for a remote island in Scotland. Alan informs Seth that he and Shirley have decided to organise a Dickensian night in place of Archie's pantomime. Seth is feeling down at spending his first Christmas without Meg. He speaks of Walter and his widow, Betty, recalling how they split back in 1986 when she gave Walter an ultimatum - Sampson or her - and Walter chose Sampson so Betty moved to Filey. Jack and Joe go to collect the tractor from Ted but discover Skipdale Bridge is still closed. Seth recalls his memories of Betty to Vic and Viv - they seem to have shared a special relationship. Alan arranges for a brass band to play carols outside The Woolpack and the customers go outside to sing along. Vic asks Kim what she's doing for Christmas. She tells him she's just going to let it pass by. Annie presents Mark with a watch that belonged to Jacob. He promises to treasure it. Nick pushes Archie to decide on coming clean about Zoe. The carols are interrupted as Elizabeth and Eric's argument spills out onto the street as she throws him out. Joe reminds Mark to return Lynn's vacuum cleaner after Christmas. Eric is horrified to learn from PC Mitchum that CID are investigating the case now. Nick begs Archie to help him. Cast Regular cast *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Angharad McAllister - Amanda Wenban *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Elizabeth Pollard - Kate Dove *Kim Barker - Claire King *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay (uncredited) *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Shirley Foster - Rachel Davies *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Annie Kempinski - Sheila Mercier *Leonard Kempinski - Bernard Archard *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard (uncredited) *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick (uncredited) *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts (uncredited) *Alice Bates - Kimberley Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast *Josh - Peter Warnock *PC Mitchum - Malcolm Scates Locations *Unknown road *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse interior *Main Street *The Woolpack - Forecourt and public bar *Hawkins Cottage - Interior *Post Office - Interior *Skipdale Bridge *Mill Cottage - Interior *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Fells above Emmerdale Farm *3 Demdyke Row - Front room *Kim Tate's caravan - Exterior Category:1993 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes